My Name is Graspa and this is my Story
by BlackHeart22
Summary: This is like My name is Fuega, a Treecko named Graspa who has almost lost his friends must now face the world in his point of view as being captured.  The sections are tragedy romance, and some adventure eventually the tradegy wares off and romance in 4
1. My name is Graspa

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, this is the first chapter of the story and gives an introduction on the additude of Graspa.**

Chapter 1: My Name is Graspa

I looked at my green hands sadly; ever since the trainer Paul had picked me for her starter I wasn't happy. All my friends were at the lab such as Slim the Mudkip, and Flary the Torchic.

"Hey Treecko use Brick Break on that Tailow!" Paul commanded me. I jumped and instead of using Brick Break I slung down a rockslide on it critically injuring the Tailow.

"Please obey me next time, now go pokeball!" Paul shouted happy looking at the Tailow. The pokeball went back and fourth and then stopped.

"Yeah I caught a Tailow!" Paul shouted. He sent Tailow out and then got some food to recharge our energy.

"Hey what your name?" asked the Tailow curiously.

"Graspa," I grumbled.

"Well I'm Pecksta the Tailow," Pecksta said happy.

"Well duh you're Tailow," I said.

"Well time to go guys," Paul said. Pecksta got on Paul's head, and I simply walked keeping my distance.

We got into the Petalburg woods and someone unexpected came and challenged us to a battle, we accepted well I should say Paul accepted because I was in no mood to fight,

"Ok this will be a double battle, Alakazam, Vespiqueen go!" Yelled the random trainer, and of course me and Pecksta were chosen, except Paul not knowing are names called us Treecko and Tailow.

"Oh my!" I said, looking at them. I knew I couldn't run so not even waiting fir a command I slammed a pursuit on Alakazam, then a Rock Slide down on Vespiqueen.

"So what's your name, I'm Majo and this is Gwen," said the Alakazam in a dark voice.

"I'm Graspa, and that's Pecksta," I said, Pecksta looked at me like he wanted to introduce himself.

"Did you two get stuck with a wimpy trainer too?" Majo asked. He looked like he got the same type a Paul.

"NO!" yelled Pecksta before I could say something. In my mind I would say yes, but even though I was the prankster at the lab I was also the docile one at the lab. Caring, I wouldn't day bring myself to say _yes_.

The battle went on, I obeyed Paul every once in a while but he was giving the wrong commands, if he knew my battle style I'd obey him more often, I thought. I slammed down another rockslide on Gwen the Vespiqueen.

Gwen used and ariel ace on me but fortunaly I used rockslide just in time to block the attack. All the sudden a memory came to my mind.

_The Swellow was using ariel ace on me and my friends, I had not yet learned rockslide. All of my friends wouldn't survive the attack. I saw a tm lying on the ground, I grabbed it learning rockslide. I quickly used the attack stopping the Swellow in it's tracks._

My memory faded I looked it was me protecting Pecksta, the event was so similar. I then forgot about that, and then quickly slammed another pursuit on Majo. Pecksta then quickly slammed another wing attack on Gwen.

Gwen was knocked out, when this happened Pecksta struggled and fell to. Now the battle was between me and Majo.

"You scared now that your pesky teammate is down," Majo said coming up to me with a grin on his face.

"Not one bit," I said back grinning to. I went and swung myself with a pursuit directly hitting Majo.

"That all you got?" asked Majo standing there grinning, but I could see he was weakening. I kept swing pursuit so fast Majo couldn't get a move. I landed on my feet I was to tired to use a pursuit, Majo still stood firm.

There's got to be a way to beat him, I thought! I remembered something I had forgotten a long time ago.

_It was in a deep dark cave, Slim and Flary couldn't see. I saw a shiny disk on the ground I picked it up and suddenly learned flash making the cave bright._

"Of course!" I yelled out loud, I took a step back and used flash blinding Majo for the time being. I then could sneak up on Majo. Then I used a quick attack following with a pound slamming Majo to the ground and knocking him out, I had won.

"Good job Treecko!" shouted Paul. I knew he knew I had disobeyed him almost the whole battle but my brains did better than his this time.

"My name is Graspa and this is my story."

**Yup, Graspa is telling you the story himself, well the next chapter will be almost all memories, but are important for later on, and will help you understand Graspa a bit more.**


	2. 5 Days Ago

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

**This chapter is a short one showing events that will let you know what has happened to Graspa.**

Chapter 2: 5 Days Ago

I looked at the forest memories flooded by me from five days ago back one day before I was Paul's pokemon.

_5 Days Ago_

_I was in the lab playing with Flary and Slim until the Professor came. "I want you 3 to be ready, 3 trainers are coming tomorrow to pick you'll to travel with them, I hope you 3 will have fun. _

_Have fun I thought, how could I have fun without my 2 best friends in the world Flary and Slim. "Don't worry, I'll find a way out of this," I said. I knew this day would come I knew we would have to separate one day, but I wanted to find a way not to separate._

_4 Days Ago_

"_Ok guys time to get up on the platform and look good so the trainers will chose you!" the Professor said happily. We got on unhappily we really didn't want to part._

_Dawn picked Slim, a weird trainer with a yellow hair picked Flary, and Paul picked me. All of us rested in the pokemon center that night, we said are goodbyes and ready for the next morning._

_3 Days Ago_

_Paul, Dawn, and the weird trainer named Rick wanted to do an all an all battle were they all fought against each other. Flary, Slim, and me hated the idea, we had never battled against each other before._

"_Ok go Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip!" They all said. We had to jump out, but when the battle began I ran out of it so did Flary, and Slim. We didn't want to battle. The bad part was we were returned and I saw the other two trainers walk off._

_2 Days Ago_

_I walked with Paul, I saw a little trainer come and challenge us, we accepted. Even though my mood was still gloomy I was ready for a fight. The kid sent out a little harmless Wurmple, I easily used rockslide and it went down. _

_The kid was still determined and sent out a Poochyanna, easy enough I thought and slammed it with Brick Break. After that the kid sent out a Mudkip, I remembered Slim, and I ran into the forest weeping._

_1 Day Ago_

_I wasn't as sad that day, Paul had insisted we try to catch a friend to cheer me up. All that did was make me sadder. We had stopped at the pokemon center and I saw Rick bragging about all his big and powerful pokemon, and how the Torchic was so weak._

_I got mad when he said that and slammed him with my tail for insulting Flary. Paul decided to take a room away from Rick that night._

_Present Day_

I looked in the forest and I sensed a pokemon it was Flary.

**That's it for this chapter next chapter will be in the present and won't have much action in it.**


	3. A Flaring Insperation

**Disclaimer: I'm deciding to do a bit more for the disclaimer this time**

**Graspa: Hey how come it isn't the chapter yet?**

**Me: Because you have to say the disclaimer**

**Graspa: Arg i hate this job, BlackHeart22 does not have a black heart and does not own pokemon because if he did, you'd be watchin this on TV right now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Flaring Inspiration

I suddenly out of all the gloom I had inside me started jumping up and down trying to get Paul to notice.

"What is it Treecko? You are looking very happy, what for?" Paul asked me curiously.

"Man, Graspa I haven't seen you like this, what is wrong?" Pecksta asked looking at me.

"Flary, one of my best friends she's a Torchic, I knew her at the lab, and I feel like she is the woods, actually I know!" I yelled excitedly, hoping what would most likely never happen, get my life back.

"Man, than we better alert Paul or he'll leave the forest!" Pecksta said thinking of something.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said really happy, I knew if I could find Flary I'd also find Slim later and then we could all just travel.

"Paul, Paul!" Yelled Pecksta basically to Paul's ears saying Tailow. Paul was alerted and the guy Rick walked in front of him.

"Hey wimp, see you finally caught a loser pokemon to add with the loser you already have!" yelled Rick laughing with a gang of others laughing. I felt angry I wasn't a loser, and I wasn't feeling mad at him insulting me it was Paul, and Pecksta.

I went and slammed one of his pokeballs hitting the release button on it, and I was surprised when, Flary came out.

"Flary!" I yelled looking at my old buddy.

"Hey Graspa, and who released me anyways he was going to sell me to some freak in the Fiore region." Flary said.

"I did," I said to Flary with a smile that I finally had hope on being with my friends again.

"Thanks but I feel weird being free, I've been a captured pokemon almost all my life!" Flary said.

"Aw saves me the trouble, but that will cost you 1000 poke dollars Paul!" Rick yelled laughing.

Paul threw over the money and Rick and his gang left laughing saying how weak the Torchic was.

I jumped and pounded Rick and his gang angry, The gang got up and ran in fear, I laughed they were so dumb, I thought, they could've sent out there, "Strong Pokemon".

"Ok Treecko, go and lets capture Torchic!" Paul said happy, I was thinking that he wanted me to have a friend from the lab with me, and that, that might cheer me. It would just I didn't want to battle Flary.

Me and Flary ran off into deep in the woods, I was thinking Paul could tell I didn't want to battle my friend.

**Graspa: Me and Flary are gonna get lost in the forest and i develep a.. (My hand goes over his mouth)**

**Me: Don't tell them the meat of the next chapter!  
**

**Graspa: Fine!**

**Me: Hope you come back for the next chapter, and no not much action will be in it either but something better will be placed!**


End file.
